Heather Culluna
Heather is a human, who somehow ended up in hell still very much alive. Terrified of the sights and monsters around her, she’s taken refuge at the Happy Hotel until she can find a way home. Or die. Whichever happens first. Appearance Heather is often referred to as a "small human" or "tiny human." To be fair, her stature is short and small, but a majority of demons in hell are also tall. But don't like her size fool you, she is an adult person. She currently wears a disguise to blend in with the fashion and look of hells denizens. Her human skin magically altered by Lucifer to copy the look of the Magne Family (apple cheeks included). Her short brown hair and green eyes are still present and probably don't hide how human she looks. But most demons fall for it so eeeey. She often wears a black and red blouse, a red skirt and suspenders, and black shoes. Personality Heather is stubborn, resourceful, and observant, and wants to lay low since she’s afraid of putting herself in mortal danger. And is just very afraid in general. But that doesn’t stop her from exploring her surroundings. She’s very patient and sympathetic, which is unusual for someone in hell and wants to see the good in everyone and stay hopeful. She admires Charlie's goals with The Happy Hotel and hopes sharing some humanity with its residents may help. She is also very confused about the workings of demons and hell, constantly questioning "why they gotta be this way," but also accepting it anyway. Also see: anxious bean. Background Heather was working her delivery job and was supposed to deliver to a strange, old office building. The place seemed empty but not too run down, and figuring some urban explorers ordered the food, she took the elevator to get to the upper floors. Oddly, her elevator started going down before it suddenly dropped a couple of floors. It stopped before it could crash, lowering her safely to the bottom floor. Once the doors were open she ran out, ready to head home. But when she got outside, she noticed things were horribly wrong. With demons and monsters everywhere, Heather ran until she found somewhere to hide from the overly crowded streets. It didn't take long to learn where she was, and the strange thing was she was still alive. Managing to get a disguise, Heather found new clothes and slathered on white face paint and over blushes cheeks, hoping to pass as a living doll demon or something. It seemed to work. However, there were still demons who could tell she was human, and word began to spread around. Vaggie had found Heather but didn't see through her disguise, but was able to share enough information for the human to hear that a place called The Happy Hotel was safe and the owner, Princess Charlie, may be able to help. When Heather found the hotel, she told Charlie everything, and the princess said she would do what she could to help the human stay safe and find her way home. Now Heather lives in The Happy Hotel, looking for answers on how and why she fell to hell and, hopefully, find a way back to the land of the living. Nightmares Since arriving in hell, Heather has been suffering from frequent nightmares where she is graphically killed over and over by demons, including ones she's come to be friends with. These nightmares have made it impossible to sleep and have also been affecting her sanity. It's believed this is a side effect of being in hell and slowly corrupting her soul. Not long after meeting Alastor she struck a deal with him where he gave her a small bottle of tablets he claimed would help her sleep without nightmares. While they do help her sleep, the tablets, unfortunately, have a side effect that gives the user a burst of energy after waking up that equals to 100 cups of coffee and makes the user react on any first impulse and heightened emotions. Because of this, she takes them very sparingly, especially since Alastor only gave her six. It's hard to tell if they're really helping make her better. Relationships Freddie - Was Heather's Guardian Angel before she got fired. Things are very awkward now that they have to live and work together. * When Heather first met Fred, she found the angel at a bar partying. Fred recognized the human and let it slip that she was Heather's Guardian, but clearly, had not been watching Heather when she fell into hell. After Freddie got fired, Heather was the one to find her and bring her to the hotel. Charlie - One of the few demons Heather completely trusts and isn't afraid to be around. She appreciates how kind the princess has been with taking care of her. Alastor - A demon Heather often goes to for off-handed advice or late night talks and questions. He's been helping her with her nightmare problem. * He likes to squish her head and rattle her around. No one knows why. Surprisingly, he's been very encouraging to the human in both her passions and pursuit for answers to being trapped in hell. Angel Dust - Her closes friend in hell and a demon she trusts completely with her life. He's saved it twice after all. Originally annoyed with each other, they've grown closer over their time in the hotel and can often be found hanging out together. Beelzebub - A demon Heather fears and prefers to avoid. Too bad he won't let her. She's pretty sure he wants her dead. Lucifer - Heather didn't have a very long interaction with Lucifer, but he let her live and said he'd help find a way to get her out of hell. He was probably lying. He made her disguise better, though so there's that. Sofie - Heather only recently met Sofie at Happy Camp, but the human feels some resentment towards the angel like she does with Fred, because to Heather it's further proof that no one from Heaven has attempted to come and help her. Vox - She will fight Vox and kick his leg. This is a promise. Niffty - Her new Co-Worker in the Hotel Kitchen. Char Star - Her new Co-Worker in the Hotel Kitchen. Trivia * She's pretending to be one of Charlie's cousins since her disguise so closely resembles Charlie's family. * Heather sneaks into the hotel's ballroom to play the piano at night. * She has nyctophobia. * She is Asexual/Romantic. * Heather has worked many part-time jobs on Earth to try to earn money to help support her family and, especially, afford to pursue her goals and travel the world. * She currently works room service for The Happy Hotel. * Back on Earth, she lived with her mother after her parents divorced. * Heather usually has many dreams, most she can remember pretty vividly and always noted how real they felt. This is a bad combination with her reoccurring nightmares in hell. * REDACTED * Apparently, according to Alastor, she smells like “fear and cotton candy.” * She likes to wander the hotel and take note of where things are so she doesn't get lost in the future. * She also likes to flip through all the hotel's books, even if she can't read the ancient demonic language ones. Resources Twitter Handle: @sonicheartsrp